


Enjoy the silence

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Emotional Hurt, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, Quickies, Wall Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22407925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Sapeva cosa volesse dire quando Kota bussava alla sua porta, sapeva che ogni singola volta gli avrebbe concesso quello che l’altro voleva, sapeva come sarebbe andata a finire, e lo sapeva anche il più grande.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Yabu Kota





	Enjoy the silence

**~ Enjoy the silence ~**

Yuri lo sapeva.

Alla fine, forse, l’aveva sempre saputo.

Sapeva cosa volesse dire quando Kota bussava alla sua porta, sapeva che ogni singola volta gli avrebbe concesso quello che l’altro voleva, sapeva come sarebbe andata a finire, e lo sapeva anche il più grande.

Si sentiva squallido, ma era una sensazione che cercava di tenere ogni volta fuori dalle mura di casa sua, per lasciarsi poi colpire quando rimaneva da solo, per non doversi sentire male in ogni singolo momento che passava con lui, per cercare di convincere se stesso del fatto che, in fondo, gli andava bene così.

Lasciava che Yabu lo prendesse, che facesse del suo corpo quello che più riteneva giusto, perché piaceva anche lui in fondo, per quei momenti passati insieme, e perché in fondo non gli era mai stato promesso niente di più.

Non si sentiva violato, non si sentiva deluso.

Non sentiva più niente da tempo, ormai. Perché in mezzo a quella follia, a quella realtà che girava in un modo che mai si sarebbe aspettato, si era abituato al dolore di essere usato, di vederlo sempre andare via, di non ottenere mai niente da lui, né un gesto o una parola che potessero farlo sentire meglio, che potessero fargli credere di poter ancora sperare che un giorno fra di loro sarebbe davvero potuto esistere qualcosa.

Quella sera, come tante altre, Yuri sentì suonare in campanello, e andò come sempre ad aprire e come sempre sorrise a Kota, come se davvero fosse completamente felice di vederlo.

Lasciò che il più grande lo spingesse contro la parete, la schiena rivolta verso di lui, e gliene fu quasi grato mentre lo preparava velocemente e lo prendeva quasi con brutalità; gliene fu grato, perché se solo lo avesse voluto avrebbe potuto girare il viso contro la parete e piangere tutte le sue lacrime, senza Kota lo vedesse, senza che comunque gliene importasse qualcosa.

Ma non pianse, Yuri, nemmeno quella volta.

Aveva troppo da trattenere da parecchio tempo, e ormai aveva rinunciato a cercare una valvola di sfogo per tutto il male che Kota gli faceva, seppur involontariamente. Era legato a quel suo silenzio, a quel suo non parlare mai con lui di quello che provava, perché sapeva che comunque non gli sarebbe mai importato davvero.

Lo sentì venire dentro di sé, e chiuse gli occhi, assaporando quel momento ogni volta come se fosse l’ultima, cercando di tenerlo stretto a sé, in modo tale da usarlo per sentirsi meglio quando Yabu non ci fosse stato.

Lo sentì accasciarsi contro di lui, e poi aspettare sempre troppo poco prima di allontanarsi, rivestendosi e sorridendogli come se niente fosse accaduto.

E poi andarsene, come faceva sempre, incurante di quanto si lasciava alle spalle, perché quello che pensava e provava Yuri non era importante, perché gli aveva dato il permesso di giocare con il suo corpo, per cui non c’erano ulteriori domande che lui si dovesse porre. Non doveva chiedergli niente e non doveva offrirgli niente, quando tutto quello che Yuri avrebbe voluto da lui era che gli dicesse che ci sarebbe stato sempre per lui, anche quando il mondo gli avesse voltato le spalle come in effetti stava facendo, ci sarebbe stato lì per lui. 

E Yuri rimase da solo, di nuovo. Legato al suo silenzio perché nessuno lo avrebbe ascoltato, di nuovo.

Con quel dolore incipiente, di nuovo, nel corpo, e dentro di sé, e nella propria mente, e come sempre sapeva che non sarebbe passato fino alla volta successiva in cui Kota si fosse presentato di fronte a lui.

Era chiuso in quel circolo vizioso Chinen, e non sapeva come uscirne, nemmeno sapeva se volesse farlo davvero.

Sarebbe andato avanti, con troppo dolore da trattenere, mentendo a se stesso e dicendosi che alla fine, a tutto si faceva l’abitudine.


End file.
